Certain Revelations
by FungysCullen13
Summary: OS.Tiene lugar después de Eclipse y antes del Epílogo. Diciendole a Charlie & Renee sobre la boda y otras interesantes revelaciones. TRADUCCIÓN.


Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es **Twilightzoner** y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.

The story doesn't belongs to me, it's of Twilightzoner, and I'm very thankful she allows me translating it. So thank you Twilightzoner!

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Ciertas Revelaciones~*~<strong>

Estaba acostada tranquilamente en mi cama en el fuerte abrazo de Edward, reviviendo en mi mente nuestra conversación con Charlie de la noche anterior. Gracias a Edward, había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

A pesar de la discusión que Charlie y yo tuvimos ayer, su primer reacción a la noticia de nuestro compromiso no era prometedora. Basado en lo que Charlie dijo entonces, pensé que al menos de alguna forma estaba preparado para nuestro anuncio. Pero cuando Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, Edward sosteniendo mi cada vez más nerviosa mano en la fría suya, y le dijimos a Charlie que estábamos comprometidos para casarnos, y que la boda sería en Agosto, Charlie se puso rojo y comenzó a farfullar. Se recuperó muy rápido, aunque claramente no estaba feliz. "Bueno" se la mantenía repitiendo.

Estaba sorprendida cuando Edward preguntó si podía hablar con Charlie a solas. La sorpresa estaba claramente reflejada en mi rostro cuando mi cabeza se giró hacia la de él, mis ojos abiertos y llenos de preguntas.

—Por favor, Bella —me dijo suavemente—. Hay algunos asuntos que son apropiados solo para que Charlie y yo los discutamos. Por favor espera arriba —prácticamente me rogó.

Asentí y vacilantemente salí de la habitación, preguntándome qué tan lejos tendría que ir antes de que Edward comenzara a hablar. No había forma de que me perdiera esto. Caminé a las escaleras y empecé a subir lentamente, insoportablemente lento. Cerca de dos terceras partes del camino me detuve y me senté en un escalón. Estaba segura de que Edward sabía que no estaba fuera del alcance para escuchar, pero no me importaba.

—Charlie —escuché que Edward empezaba—. Quiero que sepas que amo a Bella más que a la vida misma y… —Aquí Edward vaciló—, quiero disculparme por el dolor que le causé a ella y, por extensión, a ti. —Jadeé suavemente, sintiendo un ligero eco de ese dolor del que nunca hablábamos, pero también porque no podía creer que Edward lo sacara a colación con Charlie. ¿Quería que le disparara?

Estando fuera de la habitación, no tenía forma de medir la reacción de Charlie. Todo lo que podía hacer era esforzarme con todas mis fuerzas para captar las silenciosas palabras de Edward—. Creo que te debo una explicación —continuó Edward. ¿Cómo es que iba a explicar esto?

Escuché que Charlie respondía en una voz igual de silenciosa:

—Adelante, Edward. —No estaba segura si escuché solo cortesía o si había un desafío oculto en su voz.

—Creo que supe, casi desde el primer momento que conocí a Bella, que ella era todo lo que quería, todo lo que alguna vez llegaría a querer en este mundo. —¿Era mi imaginación, o en verdad la voz de Edward temblaba? Reorienté mi atención—. Después de los primeros meses, comencé a preocuparme que yo estuviera siendo más serio sobre nuestra relación que Bella. Por supuesto, ahora sé que ése no era el caso, pero en ese momento me comencé a preocupar que nuestra relación terminara privando a Bella de muchas de las experiencias de una chica a esa edad.

Aunque todo lo que quería hacer era estar con ella, realmente no quería que ella se sintiera de la misma manera, quería que tuviera más exposición a la gente, a la vida, al mundo, antes de que cualquier decisión que alterara su vida fuera hecha.

»Cuando mi familia dejó el pueblo, sinceramente creí que era mejor para los intereses de Bella hacer una ruptura limpia, permitirle a Bella seguir con su vida y tener esas experiencias. Estúpidamente concluí que yo sentía más por ella que ella por mí. Charlie, mi motivación _era_ buena, pero mi razonamiento… Fallaba de ser lo mejor. —Prácticamente podía escuchar a Edward sacudir la cabeza, casi podía ver la mirada de auto desprecio en su rostro. Charlie todavía no decía ni una palabra.

»Los meses que estuve alejado de Bella fueron… Intolerables para mí, también. No obstante, no puedo comenzar a comparar mi dolor con el de ella, ya que soy el único responsable de eso. Bella me ha perdonado, por supuesto, ya que es su naturaleza ser tan generosa. No te pido que me perdones Charlie, y deberías saber que yo no me he perdonado a mí mismo. Lo que te prometo, a ti y a ella, es hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerla a salvo, hacerla feliz y nunca, _jamás_, herirla de nuevo. —La voz de Edward latía con emoción—. Pero, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, hay otras cosas que me gustaría que supieras. Bella y yo estamos conscientes de que somos jóvenes, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de nosotros dos sería calificado como un típico adolescente de 18 años. Ambos somos maduros más allá de nuestra edad, y a pesar de que ambos somos jóvenes todavía, hay que hacer hincapié en ciertas cosas que son comunes en la mayoría de los matrimonios pero que no lo será en el nuestro.

»Primero, no planeamos tener familia pronto —O nunca, pensé con alivio—, así que muy poco cambiará respecto a eso. Ambos planeamos asistir a la universidad y hacer todo lo que la gente joven normalmente hace. Lo que me lleva al siguiente asunto.

»No hay que ser tímidos respecto a esto. Tienes todo el derecho de saber que financieramente, soy más que capaz de hacerme cargo de tu hija, de darle cualquier cosa que desee. Por supuesto, yo deseo darle mucho más de lo que ella está dispuesta a aceptar. No puede haber duda alguna de su motivación en este punto. Pero su matrícula para la universidad y cualquier otra cosa que ella necesite no es problema de ninguna manera. Mis padres biológicos me dejaron muy bien colocado, y Carlisle ha complementado mi riqueza desde entonces. Nuestras inversiones han sido conservadoras y fructíferas. Tal vez soy anticuado sobre esto, pero creo que es importante que sepas que a Bella nunca le faltará nada. —Charlie todavía se mantenía en silencio. De nuevo deseé poder ver la mirada de su rostro.

»Y, hablando de anticuado —Y aquí Edward vaciló—, creo que es de importancia tener en cuenta que Bella y yo esperamos para encontrarnos el uno al otro. —Me pregunté si Charlie entendía lo que Edward estaba diciendo—. Es importante para ambos hacer esto de la manera correcta —Hubo otra pausa—, esperar hasta que nuestra unión esté bendecida. —.Sin embargo, siguió otra pausa. ¿Escuché a Edward suspirar?

»Aparte de eso, Charlie, quiero expresarte mi más sincero agradecimiento, por criar a una hija tan maravillosa, por cuidarla cuando yo no lo hice, por ser tolerante con mis preocupaciones. No queremos nada más que tener tu bendición, y lo único que Bella quiere es que la entregues en la boda.

De repente me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento y limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro al mismo tiempo. Quería desesperadamente escuchar lo que Charlie diría, pero las palabras de Edward, la sinceridad en su voz, me habían conmovido mucho. Reprimí un sollozo y esperé junto con Edward para escuchar la respuesta de Charlie.

—Edward —dijo Charlie finalmente, y pude escuchar la emoción en su voz—. Aprecio que vinieras a mí así, que hayas tenido esta plática conmigo sin Bella aquí, como un hombre. Como tú, supongo que me gustaría ver a Bella hacer más, ver más del mundo. Pero, habiendo vivido con ella en estos últimos dos años —Otra pausa—, a través de buenos y malos momentos —Y aquí me encogí entendiendo el mensaje que le estaba mandando a Edward—, veo lo mucho que ella te ama. Y tal vez es mejor que estén juntos, que estés vinculado con ella de esta manera. Por ella, no estoy seguro de poder negar mi bendición. Pero, diré por ti, que te creo que la amas. Tal vez he sido muy duro contigo… —La voz de Charlie se fue apagando.

—No señor —escuché que Edward declaraba con entusiasmo, felicidad derramándose por su voz—. No has sido duro conmigo ni mucho menos. ¡Gracias señor! Te prometo que nunca tendrás razón para – quiero decir que tu nuca – haré todo lo posible para hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Bien, bien hijo. Tal vez deberíamos traer a Bella de regreso antes de que explote —Charlie se rió.

Me levanté de mi posición y silenciosamente caminé a mi habitación, engañando solo a Charlie. No había duda de que Edward me había escuchado.

De repente me sentí valiente, Edward me había dado el valor. _¿Por qué no terminar con esto de una vez por todas?_ Pensé. Así que, antes de que alguno de ellos tuviera la oportunidad de decir mi nombre, levanté el teléfono y marqué el número de Renée.

—Hola mamá —grité en el teléfono. Me sentí mareada.

—Hola querida, ¿cómo estás? —replicó Renée con entusiasmo—. ¡Te oyes feliz! — Oh, si solo supiera.

—Mamá, tengo noticias —Y antes de que ella pudiera interrumpir, agregué—, buenas noticias.

—Oh cariño, estoy tan feliz. Y siento mucho no haber podido ir a tu graduación.

—¿Cómo esta Phil? —pregunté, ya que parecíamos estar fuera de tema y eso requería mucho menos valor de mi parte.

—Oh, está mejor. Casi postrado en la cama, por supuesto, pero ya no le duele tanto. ¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó Renée.

—Mamá, estoy bien. Pero llamé por una razón —enfaticé. Realmente necesitaba terminar con esto.

—Bueno, ¿qué es, nena? —inquirió Renée—. ¿Todo está bien?

Edward eligió ese momento para entrar en mi habitación. Bien, eso era mucha distracción. Le di la espalda y continué:

—Mamá, Edward y yo estamos comprometidos y nos vamos a casar en Agosto —espeté y rápidamente agregué—. ¡Y estoy tan feliz! —¿En verdad escuché a Edward bufar?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Renée, o más bien casi gritó.

—Mamá, Edward y yo estamos comprometidos. Nos vamos a casar en Agosto —agregué con énfasis. Lancé una rápida mirada en dirección a Edward.

Ni siquiera Edward pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando escuchó a Renée gritar en el teléfono.

—¡¿Estas embarazada?!

—No. No. No, mamá, escúchame. No estoy embarazada y no tengo planes de embarazarme. Solo que estoy muy, muy, muy enamorada. —Edward tomó mi mano y me besó la palma. Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos, lo cual, por supuesto, él escuchó.

Al parecer, había sorprendido a Renée hasta dejarla en silencio. Esperé y, eventualmente, preguntó lo inevitable.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te vas a casar?

—¡MAMÁ! —grité, entonces sentí la mano de Edward acariciando mi cabello, intentando calmarme—. Edward y yo estamos profundamente enamorados y queremos estar juntos, en todas las formas. Todavía vamos a ir a la universidad y hacer todo lo que la gente joven hace, es solo que lo vamos a hacer juntos —terminé.

—No entiendo —agregó Renée, con su voz confundida. Por suerte, tenía suficiente experiencia lidiando con Renée para hacerme cargo desde aquí.

—Mamá —comencé suavemente—, tenías toda la razón cuando nos viste en Jacksonville. Edward _es_ el satélite en torno al cual giro. Lo amo más de lo que puedo decir. Mamá, sabes esto, viste cómo es conmigo —No podía decir nada más de ese asunto—, y él me ama de la misma manera. Quiere estar conmigo todo el tiempo, para siempre. Esto ya ha sido decidido. No quiero decepcionarte, pero quiero que sepas que esto es verdaderamente lo que quiero. —Algo que Edward había dicho una vez vino a mí entonces—. Apoyé tus decisiones, mamá, quiero que apoyes las mías.

—Bueno, está bien, supongo. —Fue la respuesta insegura de Renée. Sin embargo sabía que ésta no sería la última vez que tendríamos esta conversación en particular. Cambiando raudamente el tema que era algo muy al estilo de Renée, agregó—. Entonces supongo que necesitamos trabajar en una boda. —Todavía sonaba un poco aturdida.

—Mamá, todo lo que quiero es que estés aquí apoyándome. Alice está planeando todo así que puedes quedarte allá con Phil. Alice vive por cosas como ésta, y la boda será muy pequeña. Pero, por supuesto, quiero que estés aquí, con esperanza unos días antes, así podemos pasar algo de tiempo juntas. —Mi voz parecía atrapada en ese punto—. Mamá, estoy muy feliz. Por favor, comparte eso conmigo —agregué suavemente.

—Por supuesto, querida. —Renée sonaba sin aliento.

—Mamá, hablaremos más en los siguientes días. Solo quería que lo supieras al mismo tiempo que Charlie.

—¿Cómo lo tomó Charlie? —preguntó Renée dudosamente. Miré directamente a Edward por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación y me dio una enorme sonrisa.

—Edward y Charlie tuvieron una larga charla esta noche, y Charlie está bien — aventuré—. Estoy cansada, mamá. Hablaremos más pronto. Solo debes saber que ésta es mi decisión y estoy muy feliz. A propósito, mamá, espera a ver mi anillo de compromiso —agregué, pensando que era para el beneficio de Renée, pero me encontré a mí misma admirándolo—. Perteneció a la mamá de Edward y es hermoso.

—Bueno, estoy feliz por ti querida, supongo —terminó Renée—. Te hablo pronto. Te amo. Adiós.

En ese momento me giré hacia Edward y siseé.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?

—Estoy en tu habitación todas las noches —respondió casualmente.

—Sabes que quiero decir. ¿Por qué Charlie te dejó subir aquí?

Me envolvió en sus brazos y dijo:

—No pregunté, solo vine —plantando besos en mi rostro—. Pero ahora, creo, se la pondremos fácil a Charlie y me iré por la noche. —Debió haber escuchado los latidos de mi corazón fallar, porque me besó rápidamente y susurró—: Regresaré pronto. —Edward salió por la puerta de mi habitación, algo que era una novedad, pensé.

Aunque estaba renuente, creí que lo mejor sería bajar las escaleras y enfrentar a Charlie, ver qué tan malo sería. Me acerqué a la sala para ver a Charlie viendo los resultados en las noticias. No dije nada, solo tomé asiento y miré en su dirección. De repente tiró el control, apagando la televisión y mirando en mi dirección. Su pregunta fue contundente:

—¿Cómo lo tomó Renée?

Sonreí. —Se acostumbrará a la idea.

—¿Dónde van a vivir? —preguntó Charlie, tal vez pensando sobre Renée y Forks.

—Donde yo quiera. Edward estará feliz donde sea siempre y cuando esté conmigo —afirmé con confianza.

—De hecho —dando una respuesta más profunda—, estamos intentando decidir entre Alaska y New Hampshire, entre la Universidad de Alaska o Dartmouth. Edward quiere que vayamos a Dartmouth, pero yo todavía no he decidido. —Quería que Charlie entendiera que ésta era mi decisión. Edward estaría feliz haciendo cualquier cosa que yo quisiera hacer.

—Bella, ¿fuiste aceptada en Dartmouth? —preguntó Charlie un poco asombrado.

—Sí papá, supongo que olvidé mencionarlo. Por supuesto —agregué rápidamente—, es solo una opción ya que Edward puede pagar fácilmente nuestras matrículas, solo que no estoy segura de querer que él gaste tanto dinero.

—¡Olvidaste mencionarlo! ¡Mi hija ha sido aceptada en la escuela de la Ivy League! —Charlie estaba claramente emocionado—. ¿En verdad Edward puede pagar la matrícula de ambos? —Había escuchado su conversación, pero al parecer Charlie todavía encontraba difícil creerlo.

—Sí papá, y cualquier otra cosa que yo pudiera necesitar. Pero todo lo que quiero es a Edward. Él piensa que Dartmouth es una mejor opción que Alaska, pero todavía no he decidido.

Nunca pensarías que esta noche le diría que me iba a casar. Siguió reflexionando.

—Mi hija va a ir a la Universidad de la Ivy League.

—Tal vez, papá. Estoy cansada así que me voy a dormir. —Lo que realmente significaba, _he tenido suficiente tiempo lejos de Edward y voy a ir a verlo_—. Realmente te quiero por apoyarme con esto —agregué.

Finalmente Charlie se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando sobre la boda.

—Bella, ¿es esto lo que en verdad quieres? ¿Estás segura? —Se veía resignado.

—Por supuesto, papá. Amo a Edward con todo mi corazón, y supongo que sabes mejor que nadie que no puedo vivir sin él.

Charlie suspiró. —Sí, supongo —vaciló—. Él realmente me impresionó esta noche, Bella. Es raro. No quería que me agradara el chico después de lo que te hizo, pero en realidad me ganó. Le creo que realmente te ama y también te aprecia. No que no debiera, o algo así, pero yo solo… quería odiar al chico. Lo intenté, pero de alguna forma me hizo creer que te ama y que quiere cuidarte incluso más que yo. Es difícil para un padre oponerse a este tipo de cosas. Entonces, si él es lo que realmente quieres, no me voy a interponer en tu camino Bella.

»Por supuesto —musitó Charlie—, hubo un tiempo en que pensé que Jacob sería mejor para ti. —Para mi sorpresa, Charlie se veía un poco avergonzado—. Él te hizo feliz, o más feliz, de cualquier manera, pero tengo que admitir que no estoy seguro de haber pensado con claridad al respecto. Estaba tan enojado con Edward que me aferré a la primera paja. Puedo verlo ahora, Bella, en verdad él _es_ muy joven para ti. Bien, lo admito. Edward es mucho mejor para ti.

Sentí lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Se sentía tan bien tener al menos a una persona en el planeta que entendiera. Parte de mí quería defender a Jacob y gritarle a Charlie, pero solo una pequeña parte. El hecho de que mi papá pudiera ver lo que yo siempre supe, que Jacob, mi Jacob de cualquier manera, pudo haber sido mi sol, pero que Edward era todo mi universo, se sentía como un gran alivio.

No pude evitarlo. Lance mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Charlie y dije:

—Gracias papá. Te amo.

Así que ahora, la mañana después, me encontré a mí misma acurrucada contra Edward, extrañamente en paz a pesar de todo el alboroto.

—¿Estas despierta, amor? —pregunto Edward suavemente, sabiendo todo el tiempo que lo estaba. Levanté los ojos para ver a Edward, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Uh-oh.

—¿Qué dije? —pregunté con un quejido.

—Más o menos lo normal —se rió—. Dijiste mi nombre numerosas veces, por supuesto, con unos cuantos 'te amo' lanzados en una buen cantidad.

—¿Qué más? —pregunté nerviosamente. Podía decir que algo era diferente.

Edward se puso sobre mí y acarició mi cuello.

—Dijiste que me deseabas —susurró en mi oído. Por supuesto, él pudo sentir mi vergüenza. Estaba segura de que me había puesto roja hasta la línea del cabello—. Bella, no te avergüences, amor. Ciertamente has hecho tus sentimientos en ese punto muy claros en muchas ocasiones. Por supuesto que sé que me deseas, pero escucharte decirlo en tu sueño y tener que preguntarme sobre qué estarás soñando, fue… estimulante —se rió ligeramente—. Y para que estemos iguales… —levantó su cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos—. También te deseo, más de lo que imaginas —dijo esas palabras con completa sinceridad, y entonces sus labios estaban en los míos antes de que pudiera responder. Se calmó después de unos minutos, dejando ligeros besos en mi rostro y cuello mientras mi respiración se tranquilizaba.

—¿Me dirás que estabas pensando por tanto tiempo esta mañana? —preguntó.

—Sí, creo que lo haré, pero es mucho, a penas puedo arreglarme yo sola. ¿Ya se fue Charlie?

—Sí, hace como una hora.

—Qué bueno. Quiero ser capaz de hablar en un normal tono de voz —vacilé un momento—. ¿Dónde comienzo, con las buenas o las malas noticias?

—Empieza con las malas —afirmó rotundamente—. Y por favor, no me tomes en cuenta. —¿En realidad tembló su voz? Era imposible creer que todavía estuviera inseguro de mis sentimientos.

—Es muy complicado. La parte mala, supongo, es que real, real, realmente quiero ser capaz de decirte todo lo que siento, sin estar preocupada por herirte. Después de todo, estamos prácticamente casados. —Sentí sus brazos apretarse a mi alrededor.

—Eso no es malo —declaró. Pero tenía tanto miedo de herirlo una vez más. Por eso retuve mis pensamientos—. Bella —dijo suplicante—, quiero conocer todos tus pensamientos, sin reservas y sin editar. Lo que dejas sin decir no puede herirme tanto como todas mis imaginaciones. Aunque sé que todavía no me lo he ganado totalmente, por favor confía en mí. —Y con sus ojos pegados a los míos, su aliento soplando en mi cara, no había forma de que pudiera negarme, y él lo sabía.

Respiré profundamente. —Bien, creo que deberías saber. Quiero ser capaz de decirte, lo que no quiero que pase es que te sientas culpable por esto. —Lo empuje para que rodara de costado y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos—. Necesito ser capaz de hablarte sobre… el tiempo oscuro. —Sus ojos se apretaron—. Por favor Edward, solo escúchame. No te sientas culpable o no seré capaz de hablar sobre esto.

—Dime, Bella. Quiero saber.

—Bien. —Tuve que sentarme para seguir adelante—. Entiende que la otra noche estaba llorando por un montón de cosas, solo que me tomó un rato ordenarlo todo. Sí, estaba llorando por Jacob, o lo que fue, o incluso lo que tal vez pudo haber sido. Pero más que nada estaba llorando porque sabía que no podía hacerlo feliz, y porque él estaba sufriendo. Estaba llena de auto desprecio. Parecía que todo lo que hacía era tomar cosas de Jacob cuando sabía, _sabía, _que nunca podría regresarle una fracción de eso, pero aun así lo hacía.

—No hiciste nada malo, amor —susurró Edward.

Solo sacudí la cabeza. —No lo sabes. Sí, lo admito, le dije a Jacob que no sentía lo mismo que él sentía por mí y él dijo que no le importaba, pero yo sabía que él se estaba enamorando de mí y dejé que pasara. Y eso fue tan injusto. —Edward comenzó a interrumpir de nuevo y lo detuve con un movimiento de mano.

»Estuvo mal, Edward. Todo el tiempo entendí que estaba mal. Realmente nunca esperé verte de nuevo después de que te fuiste, y aun así sabía que solo podía sentir por Jacob una fracción de lo que sentía por ti. Jacob se merece ser amado en la misma forma en que yo te amo a ti. Él merece ser la primera opción de alguien, no un premio de consolación. Así que, una gran parte de mí se derrumbó la otra noche solo por el desprecio que sentía por mí. —Edward se mantuvo en silencio, pero acarició mi brazo como muestra de consuelo.

»Además de eso, me mantenía dándome cuenta que te estaba lastimando, causándote dolor, y nada me hacía sentir tan mal como eso. _Sabía _que tú no te merecías _eso_. Así que cada vez que comenzaba a controlarme, reconocía que estaba innecesariamente causándote dolor, y eso me hacía llorar más fuerte. —Casi sentí que estaba llorando otra vez, y eso no podría pasar. Realmente necesitaba terminar con esto.

»Y dijiste que nunca me habías visto sufrir tanto —agregué suavemente—, pero en verdad necesitas saber que lo que pasé la otra noche fue una combinación de muchos sentimientos y… —me detuve, y en ese momento escondí la cara en su pecho; no podía seguir.

—Bella, por favor dime. Quiero saber.

—Es que no quiero herirte —murmuré en su pecho.

—En este momento la única cosa que puede herirme es que no termines tu pensamiento. —Su voz era tranquila, aunque sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor—. Por favor, Bella, dime —pidió.

—No quiero que pienses que mis sentimientos por Jacob se llegan si quiera a comparar con lo que siento por ti. Tienes que saber… Ese dolor no fue nada en comparación… —No pude seguir, pero estaba segura que él sabía lo que significaba.

Edward me empujó hacía su rostro otra vez. Su mano acariciando mi rostro.

—Bella, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. No pediré tu perdón, pero te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ganarlo —prometió.

—Pero no te estoy diciendo esto para hacerte sentir mal, de hecho ése es el porqué me resulta tan difícil hablar de todo esto, así que por favor, no me malinterpretes. Por favor entiende que me siento mal por el dolor que te causé la otra noche. No merecías ver eso, pero te necesitaba tanto. ¿Podrías perdonarme a _mí_?

—Bella, amor, no hay nada que perdonar. Quiero estar ahí para ti. Tan egoísta como es, quiero que me necesites. —Sus manos sostenían mi rostro y me miraba profundamente a los ojos. No vi nada más que ternura en ellos. Mis ojos se cerraron y suspiré de alivio.

De repente, los fríos labios de Edward agarraron con fuerza los míos y nos recostó de nuevo en la cama. Me besó con urgencia por varios minutos, susurrando mi nombre en mis labios, mi rostro, mi cuello. Agarré sus brazos, respondiendo a su necesidad, acercándolo a mí. Mis manos se movieron para sacar su camisa de la parte trasera de sus pantalones y lo acaricié hacía arriba, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel desnuda. Sus besos se hicieron más lentos, y abrí mis ojos para verlo quieto, su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos cerrados, pero sabía que ya no era mi sangre la que lo tentaba.

Después de un momento, abrió los ojos y me sonrío, su control restaurado.

—¿Que tal un almuerzo? —dijo, con un rápido beso a mi nariz.

—Pero todavía no te he dicho las buenas noticias, ¿recuerdas? —Me sentí aliviada cuando sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh sí, tienes razón. Por favor dime, después es momento de alimentarte. —No estaba muy segura de cómo comenzar.

—Pasó algo que no esperaba. —Levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta, pero no me interrumpió—. No esperaba sentirme… feliz… sobre la boda.

—¿Estas feliz sobre eso ahora? —preguntó, la incredulidad evidente en su voz—. Me di cuenta que es la primera vez que mencionas nuestra boda sin hacer una mueca —se rió.

—Sí, me siento… feliz —repetí sin convicción—, y emocionada también. —No pude evitar una enorme sonrisa en respuesta a la suya—. Me siento realmente estúpida sobre esto, pero supongo que una parte de mí renuencia era mi terror de tener que decírselo a Charlie y Renée. Ahora que está hecho, y que no hay ni un agujero de bala en ti, comienzo a darme cuenta que me siento… feliz. —Terminé con una tonta cadencia en mi voz.

—¿Y el chismorreo? —preguntó.

—¡Ugh! Ésa es la parte que más me hace sentir tonta. No puedo ni imaginar cómo es que siquiera llegué a pensar que eso era importante. Justo ahora, no me podría preocupar menos. ¡Deja que todos hablen y especulen! Vamos a darle a este pequeño pueblo algo de emoción —dije con una risa—. Sin embargo, hazme un favor: no le digas a Alice. No quiero darle ningún estímulo para irse por la borda. —Edward se rió con una alegría positiva que irradiaba felicidad. Se sentía tan bien darle esto y querer hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, no te delataré con Alice —prometió—. Siempre me hace feliz verte feliz, pero enterarme de que ambos estamos felices por la misma cosa, ¡y qué cosa! Me llena de alegría. —La emoción estaba escrita sobre toda su cara—. Y ahora deberíamos ir a conseguirte algo de comer para que puedas enfrentar las dificultades del día. —Me beso rápidamente, y después me puso en mis pies para llevarme a la cocina.

—¿Qué dificultades? —pregunté con suspicacia camino a la cocina.

—Realmente sientes lo que dijiste, que estabas feliz sobre la boda, ¿cierto? —preguntó con cautela.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Alice quiere que apruebes las invitaciones de la boda —admitió con disgusto.

—Pensé que dijo que ella iba a hacer todo el trabajo —me quejé, sirviéndome un poco de cereal.

—No estoy seguro, por supuesto, pero creo que si pasas cinco minutos asintiendo y diciendo que sí a lo que sea que ella sugiera, probablemente puedas pasar el resto del día conmigo, si quieres.

Y su voz me recordó a nuestros primeros días, cuando parecía que siempre me dejaba espacio para declinar sus invitaciones.

—Creo que me agrada la idea —dije con una sonrisa.

Él me sonrió su sonrisa torcida y mi corazón saltó de nuevo. Por Dios, ¿alguna vez voy a superar eso? Seguía siendo igual de vergonzoso.

Después del almuerzo, dejé a Edward en la cocina mientras iba a alistarme. Estaba sorprendida cuando Edward me dejó manejar mi camioneta a su casa, pero ya que cada vez que lo miraba lo atrapaba mirándome con una sonrisa, tal vez solo estaba disfrutando de la vista. Habíamos estado en silencio todo el camino a su casa, pero cuando llegamos al frente de ésta me preguntó por segunda vez en la mañana:

—¿Qué has estado pensando todo este tiempo?

Apagué la camioneta y subí la pierna derecha al asiento, girándome para verlo. Entrecerré los ojos y evalúe su rostro.

Edward tomó mi mano en la suya y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó con nuestra recién encontrada honestidad?

—Bien —respondí seriamente—, te lo diré, pero es muy aleatorio. —Esperó pacientemente—. Creo que Jacob se imprimará —espeté.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó. Su rostro era una suave máscara.

—Bueno, tal vez es solo una ilusión de mi parte, pero creo que todos lo harán, toda la manada, o al menos la mayoría. —Edward se veía realmente curioso ahora que se dio cuenta que no era solo sobre Jacob.

—Adelante —me urgió.

—Me doy cuenta que no soy científico, pero tiene sentido, ¿no? —Su mirada me dijo que no estaba comprendiendo, así que agregué—. Es genética. Me parece que la imprimación solo tiene sentido si es el gen intentando asegurarse de que la mutación sobrevive. Jacob dijo que estaban sorprendidos de que tres de la manada estuvieran imprimados porque sus leyendas lo hacían parecer algo muy raro, pero claramente no es tan raro. Y tiene perfecto sentido cuando lo piensas como algo para prolongar la mutación, la reproducción debe ser muy selectiva. Si el gen se diluye mucho, eventualmente desaparecerá. Me pregunto si ése es el porqué Sam y Emily se imprimaron cuando Sam todavía estaba con Leah. Quiero decir, Sam y Leah son lobos, tal vez tener dos padres con la mutación sería demasiado. Y piensa en el hecho de que Quil se imprimó con una niña de dos años, ¡dos años! Eso es muy específico. ¿Por qué necesitaría imprimarse con esa niña en particular cuando claramente no estaba lista para ser su pareja? —Mientras hablaba, me había quedado atrapada en mi propia línea de razonamiento. Me di la vuelta para ver a Edward mirarme fijamente—. Como sea, tiene sentido que la mayoría, sino es que toda la manda, se imprimará eventualmente porque sería la naturaleza siguiendo su curso.

Edward me sonrío. —Eres brillante —declaró—. Tiene sentido y parece casi obvio cuando lo piensas de esa manera. Si tienes razón, es interesante que hayas llegado a esa conclusión antes que la manada. —Vino hacía mi puerta para abrirla y me levantó de la cabina—. ¿Tienes alguna otra maravillosa visión esta mañana? —preguntó, recargando su frente contra la mía.

—Puede —murmuré, mareándome un poco al inhalar su respiración.

Edward se rió entre dientes, seguro del efecto que tenía en mí, y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para dirigirnos a la casa.

—Cinco minutos con Alice, y entonces nos encerraremos en nuestra habitación. —Me pregunté si Edward se dio cuenta del 'nuestra' antes de 'habitación', ciertamente yo lo hice, pensando en lo increíblemente lindo que sonaba.

En realidad pasamos 15 minutos con Alice. Por el amor a la cortesía, intenté parecer interesada mientras ella repasaba fuentes y colores, pero eventualmente solo seguí el consejo de Edward, sonriendo y asintiendo aquí y allá. No estoy segura si engañé a Alice, pero parecía contenta cuando Edward finalmente me arrastró escaleras arriba. Le sonreí por agradecimiento.

Pasamos a Emmett en el rellano, y me sorprendió despeinando mi cabello. Edward le gruñó juguetonamente antes de cargarme y correr el resto del camino a 'nuestra' habitación. Parecía que no quería ninguna interrupción hoy. Me dejó en la enorme cama y se recargó ligeramente sobre mí, moviendo su rostro a mi cuello.

—Entonces —pregunté con una sonrisa—, ya que ésta es 'nuestra' habitación, ¿eso significa que ésta es 'nuestra' cama?

—Por supuesto, la compré para ti. —Pude sentir la sonrisa de Edward en mi piel.

—Entonces, supongo que tengo voto para decidir qué es lo que hacemos en ella. —Mi respiración se hacía más irregular a medida que hablaba.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes. ¿Eso implica que estás preparada para eliminar tus reglas? —preguntó Edward, levantando la cabeza para darme una sonrisa maliciosa—. Porque si lo estás… —Su voz se fue apagando y asaltó mi cuello con renovado vigor.

Oh mierda. Lo había olvidado. Ésas _eran _mis reglas ahora. Edward había levantado todas las barreras y ahora yo era la que…— ¡Edward! —jadeé.

—Cualquier cosa, amor —murmuró, su boca moviéndose a la mía. Me besó por varios minutos, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi resolución vacilaba. Una mano aferrada a mi cintura, sosteniéndome contra él, mientras la otra se enredaba en mi cabello, levantando mi cabeza para posicionar mi boca para él. Se detuvo y se alejó en el minuto en que mis manos ejercieron presión en su pecho. Estaba respirando pesadamente, pero se las arregló para decir—. Debería arrepentirme, pero no lo hago. —Repitiendo mis propias palabras de hace unos meses.

—Eres tan malo —finalmente dije—. Tienes suerte de que te ame tanto Edward Cullen, sino de otra forma estarías en _grandes_ problemas. —Se estiró y me acurrucó en su costado, dándome un casto beso en la frente.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo seriamente—, tengo suerte.

Edward y yo pasamos el resto del día en su habitación, corrección, nuestra habitación, acostados en la cama hablando sobre temas al azar y escuchando música. Pasé algo de tiempo mirando su colección de discos por enésima vez. Me atrapó sacudiendo la cabeza y preguntó por qué.

—Todavía no puedo entender ningún sistema de organización que tenga ópera después de Punk. Creo que nunca lo entenderé.

Se paró detrás de mí y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. —Después de que nos casemos, puedes reorganizarlo de la forma que quieras. —Y cuando giré la cabeza pude verlo, su sonrisa de ángel radiante en su rostro. Mi estúpido corazón se saltó otro par de latidos y Edward se rió felizmente.

—Esperaré hasta que nos mudemos a Alaska —declaré—. No tiene sentido cambiar las cosas ahora. —Creí que lo escuché suspirar, y cuando lo encaré directamente, su sonrisa había desaparecido—. Edward, ¿Qué estás pensando _tú_? —exigí, aunque estaba segura de que ya lo sabía. Me miró con cautela—. Honestidad, ¿recuerdas? —le dije. Él siguió sin responder. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y lo jalé para que se sentara junto a mí, manteniendo su mano en ambas mías. Comencé a trazar las líneas de su palma como un recordatorio no tan sutil de lo lejos que habíamos llegado juntos—. ¿Dónde está tu alma? —le pregunté después de un minuto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Bueno, me has dicho que no crees que tengas alma, ¿cierto?

—Para ser honesto, realmente no lo sé —dijo con su frente arrugada—. No lo creo. —No levantó la mirada a mí.

—Bien, ¿entonces a dónde fue? —pregunté, verdaderamente curiosa.

—Todavía no sé qué quieres decir. —Intentó brevemente alejar su mano. No estaba obteniendo nada de esto.

—Edward, sé que le has dado al tema más pensamientos que esto. Sé que debes tener algunas teorías al respecto después de 80 años. Si no tienes alma, ¿entonces qué pasó con ella? —presioné.

—Murió cuando yo morí, cuando tenía 17.

—Edward, sé que eres más inteligente que eso —dije suavemente. Esperaba que no le causara dolor, pero necesitaba explorar esto—. Moriste a los 17. Eras un inocente chico con un alma inocente. Así que solo dos cosas pudieron haber pasado: o tu alma fue al cielo cuando tu vida humana terminó, o todavía la tienes. ¿Cuál de las dos es?

—Pude haber perdido mi alma cuando la cambié por la inmortalidad —declaró indeciso. Me estaba preguntando por qué nunca había hablado de esto con él antes. Su posición parecía ridícula ahora.

—Pero no cambiaste tu alma por nada. No tuviste nada que decir al respecto. Así que, ¿cómo puedes ser castigado por eso? —pregunté suavemente.

—Aun así me convertí en un ser perverso, un predador, un animal… —Y me estremecí por el desprecio de su voz.

—Pero eso no es verdad. Tú me dijiste que podrías creer que el mismo Dios que creó la ballena asesina y la cría de la foca, pudo haber creado también a tu especie. Quiero decir, el primer vampiro tuvo que venir de algún lugar o evolucionar de algo, ¿cierto? Si eso es cierto, si Dios te creó, o puso tu creación en movimiento, ¿por qué estarías maldecido? — Realmente necesitaba escuchar sus pensamientos sobre esto. Estaba en un lío—. Además, todos los carnívoros son predadores de alguna especie. Los humanos son los peores predadores que hay —dije con sentimiento.

—Sí, pero nosotros nos alimentamos de humanos. —Sus ojos se veían desolados y me pateé mentalmente por sacar el tema a relucir, pero necesitábamos terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Tú no —enfaticé.

—Pero lo hice, demasiadas veces para contarlas.

—Bien. Vamos a pasar por alto el hecho de que esos humanos habían cometido pecados y créeme o no, algunos mucho peores que los tuyos. Dime exactamente cuándo todo esto te hizo perder tu alma. ¿Cuándo moriste como un chico inocente? ¿Cómo pudiste haber perdido tu alma entonces? ¿Cuándo mataste humanos predadores? No sé mucho sobre religión, pero incluso el peor asesino, con la sangre de múltiples victimas _inocentes _en sus manos, parece tener derecho a la salvación cuando confiesa sus pecados y pide perdón. Y sé que te arrepientes de tus pecados, si es que son pecados. Pero recuerda que cuando te enfrentaste con la mayor tentación de tu vida, elegiste protegerme y amarme. ¿Suena como algo que haría un ser sin alma?

Me miró un poco avergonzado. —No. —Estuvo de acuerdo—. No suena así. —Levantó su mano para alejar una pieza de cabello de mi rostro y miró amorosamente dentro de mis ojos—.¿Cómo es que estás tan inteligente hoy? Revelación tras revelación. Estoy un poco deslumbrado. —Y su sonrisa fue sin restricciones.

—Solo diré que estoy inspirada por el amor de un buen hombre —le sonreí—. Lo que vas a hacer por mí es un regalo, no una maldición. Necesito que dejes de castigarte por esto. Necesito saber que tú quieres esto tanto como yo, porque no hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo para siempre; amarte para siempre.

—Bella —respiró como si la palabra fuera arrancada de sus pulmones. Me empujó de regreso a la cama y comenzó a besarme con fuerza una vez más. No estaba segura dónde encontraría la voluntad para detenerlo esta vez.


End file.
